


Friends Don't

by iguessimawriter



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Slow Burn, drunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-04-07 08:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19081648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iguessimawriter/pseuds/iguessimawriter
Summary: He exhaled in the way that only Arya Stark could make him exhale. She was his best friend, but gods knew she was infuriating. He couldn’t tell her the real reason he didn’t want to go. That the last time which was also the first time they went to the bars together, her all done up in a black party dress, Sansa made curls hitting her shoulders and a rare smiley mood in her I-just-turned-eighteen buzz making him want nothing more than to kiss that smirk off, had awoken something inside of him he couldn’t quite handle yet. So, avoidance and picking up a few more shifts at the shop seemed like the best next option.But he’d be lying if he said he didn’t want to see her all done up again.or how Arya's and Gendry's relationship changes over one weekend.





	1. They don’t cancel other plans, have conversations with nothing but their eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in awhile under a new account and my first for this fandom. Slightly based on the song Friends Don't By Maddie and Tae. I've been writing a bit more of this story and had to make some minor edits from a previously uploaded version.

**_7:47 am Friday_ **

“I can’t I have to work.”

“You said that last week. And the one before. _And_ the one before."

“Arya, it’s called a work schedule.”

“Gendry, it’s called an excuse.”

He exhaled in the way that only Arya Stark could make him exhale. She was his best friend, but gods knew she was infuriating. He couldn’t tell her the real reason he didn’t want to go. That the last time which was also the first time they went to the bars together, her all done up in a black party dress, Sansa made curls hitting her shoulders and a rare smiley mood in her I-just-turned-eighteen buzz making him want nothing more than to kiss that smirk off, had awoken something inside of him he couldn’t quite handle yet. So, avoidance and picking up a few more shifts at the shop seemed like the best next option.

But he’d be lying if he said he didn’t want to see her all done up again.

“D-did I do something? You’ve been been avoiding me. Is something wrong?” she says and he hates how vulnerable she suddenly looks, grey eyes burning up at him over her coffee, telling him how confused she actually was.

“Of course not I just--”

“So then what's the issue? We’re supposed to be friends. Best friends. That can’t exactly be true if we never see each other.”

“We’re seeing each other right now!” he counters knowing it's not the point. His eyes suddenly find the foam of his coffee fascinating.

She huffs, “Our morning coffee with each other is more about our mutual caffeine addiction and less about quality time. Look I know you’ve done the whole college thing before and it's totally not cool for grad students to party with an undergrad, but your my best friend and I’ve been dying to go out with you since forever! And Jon is coming up this weekend so it’s not like you’ll be the only old man.”

He smirks and rolls his eyes at her, “Look I’m just trying to save up for next semester and no one wants to work Fridays so they’re always open. But I guess just for you I can go out just one night.”

She beams because she knows she has him.

He’s so totally fucked.


	2. They don’t hear each other's name and forget to concentrate hits a nerve that lights you up like dynamite.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the night begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi thanks for everyone who read the first part of this. Here's the second installment.

**_8:12pm, Friday_ **

 

Gendry was never this nervous getting ready. Not that he got ready a lot, as working at the shop or taking his master’s engineering classes didn’t exactly require him dress up, but this was different. This was him getting ready for a girl. A girl he’d been best friends with half his life, so long he doesn't even remember _not_ knowing her. A girl he might have been in love with for just as long, but he was just too bull headed to notice. A girl who if he lost, fuck it, what was anything worth any way?

 

Deep down he knew it was always going to come to this. His stares a little too long. His manner a bit  too overprotective for an older brother type. And sure, the age different sure did make people assume he was Jon’s or Robb’s friend more than hers. But it wasn’t like that. I mean sure he had met her through them, but they had always been a bit of a duo. They just clicked, in a way he had never clicked with anyone else before. Status, or age or fucked family dynamics be damned. He just never really thought about what it meant before. But then there was her birthday and that stupid black dress.

 

Fuck that black dress.

 

Because here stood Gendry, now aware he was maybe in love with her, anxiously deciding between two solid colored T-shirts she’d seen him in a million times and wouldn’t care about at all. (He picked the blue one, it matched his eyes) It was then that his phone buzzed, and he answered without looking at who it was. The person on the line began talking before he even had the chance to say hello.

 

“For the love of all that is good in the world please please tell me your not bailing tonight,” huffed out the familiar voice.

 

“Hello to you too mate,” said Gendry, “Glad to see The Wall hasn’t changed you too much.”

 

“I’m serious,” Jon retorted, “I just arrived and Arya and Sansa’s  and am absolutely terrified.The amount of tequila already consumed is worrying. Since when could my baby sister’s out drink me?”

 

“Jon you hardly drink.”

 

“Exactly. And I need my dearest and oldest friend to get his ass over here. Sansa’s friends are arriving and they’re intolerable. I need some backup. ”

 

Gendry chuckled and assured Jon he’d be over soon. This wasn’t really his scene, but he hadn’t seen Jon in so long and Arya had given him puppy eyes.

 

 _Just one night._ He thought to himself. _Just one night  with my supposed best friends and then I can go back to being a hermit._

 

He grabbed his car keys and shut the door to his apartment. _Who knows, maybe this could be fun?_

 

**_9:02pm Friday_ **

 

It was already so much worse than he imagined.

 

The drive to their apartment was so short he usually walked, but he felt better having his truck close. Arya and Sansa’s house was just down the road, but was in a prime location that was within walking distance to a few bars, so meeting there really did make the most sense. When he pulled up he could hear the noise coming that reminded him just a little too much of his undergrad days. With a quick run up the steps he knocked on the door and it immediately swung open.

 

“Thank God,” breathed Jon, “What took you so long?”

 

Gentry knew that Arya and Sansa usually held the pre-games when they went out, but this was something entirely else. It was like everyone he had ever tried to avoid at a party was there. With a quick glance around the room he saw Arya playing beer pong with her roommate Meera and some other girls he didn’t recognize. She must of felt his stare, as she turned and gave him a quick smile and wave, and held up 5 fingers, mouthing that she would be five minutes. She looked pretty, with her hair pulled up, and in a simple leather jacket, jean boot combo that seemed to just make sense on her.

 

“Let’s get you a drink,” declared Jon, as he guided Gendry through the kitchen. It was there that they saw her, (well actually heard her) and he swore he never saw Jon blush so red so fast.

 

“Jon Snow,” said Ygritte, “What are you doing around these parts again?”

 

“V-visting,” croaked out Jon. He had been in love with her for years, ever since their secondary school days.

 

“Aye, come on then,” she said grabbing hold of Jon’s wrist, “Lets show these kids how beer pong is really won.”

 

Jon gave Gendry an apologetic look, but followed her out of the kitchen. Honestly, Gendry couldn't blame him one bit. He went to grab himself a beer that he would only ever consider drinking at a college party when he heard it.

 

“Arya’s gotten quite fit hasn’t she? Maybe I’ll take a crack at that yeah?”

 

He couldn’t quite describe the feeling he felt. He knew Ned Dayne was known for being, well, Ned Dayne, but it didn’t stop him from feeling like his chest was going to explode. What did he know about Arya? What gave him the right to call his best friend fit? A terrible image flashed in his head, a terrible thought of Ned and Arya kissing, her on top of him straddling his waist while Ned’s hand found his way under her shirt…

 

“Careful, you’re going to break that.”

 

He had never talked to Sansa very much. He had always felt like they had an understanding. Sure Gendry had punched Joffrey in the face for her once, but that didn’t exactly make them friends. But, the people they both cared about most in the world were mutual, so that had to count for something, right? Gendry put down the can of beer he hardly even realized he was crushing.

 

“Sorry didn’t notice,” he mumbled, eyes grazing down.

 

He felt her hand on his arm in a comforting way,

 

“She didn’t beg Ned Dayne to be here tonight you know,” and like that Gendry blushed and Sansa gave him a smile that like always showed she knew too much before walking away.

 

So yeah, already so much worse than he imagined.


End file.
